Synchronicity
by Akai Sera
Summary: The Black Organization has activated a new member, Amontillado, and they've pulled several detectives into a spiral of deception and loss that leads to the face-off between Conan and Anokata. As he prepares for the fateful meeting, a deadly connection between Subaru and Amontillado leaves him powerless against the Organization.
1. Chapter 1: Once, Upon a Morning Dreary

_"Karasu Naze Nakuno..."_  
Sera rolled over and fumbled for her cellphone from the bedside table, one arm still draped over the pillow covering her face. "Mushi-mushi," she mumbled, groggily flipping the phone open. A few seconds later she bolted up and started to throw on her coat. "Third street from the station. Got it." Slipping her goggles on she headed out, grabbing the key for her motorcycle from the desk. Sera stretched and fixed her helmet's chin strap as she climbed on the bike. As a last touch she attached her transceiver to the lapel of her jacket, muttering, "I'm headed to the site now." After pulling out into the street, she added, "He'll be coming too, right?" A smile, hidden by her posture and helmet, flitted to life for a moment, unseen by the caller on the other end of the line. She glanced back as an RX-7 pulled onto the road behind her and the driver smiled. She glared at the person from beneath her helmet, her smile long gone. "Great..."

With a sigh Amuro Tooru set a tray of sandwiches on the table of a grumbling customer. _'Typical picky eater,'_ he thought. As the customer inspected the third incarnation of his 'ham and tomato on rye with swiss, no crust,' the waiter headed back to the kitchen to retrieve the order of an elderly man two tables ahead. _"Karasu Naze Nakuno..."_ Startled, Amuro set down the empty platter he'd been ferrying the orders on and dug the phone out of his pocket, flipping it open as he stepped into the Poirot's freezer. "Mushi-mushi... Ah, hai. On the move... I see. I'll take care of it." In a single motion he closed the cell, stepped out into the kitchen, and dropped his apron on the counter. "Family emergency," he muttered. "I'll be back for the night shift later..." Amuro put in his earpiece as he shifted into second gear two minutes later. Just ahead of him, a thin, boyish teen on a motorcycle cut off a blue convertible. He smiled and slowed, contented to inch along behind her on the way to his destination. "All set," he muttered.

Subaru Okiya had finished brushing his teeth and was in Shinichi's library, absorbed in a mystery and a glass of Baker's Mark Bourbon when the call came. _"Karasu Naze Nakuno..." _Drawn from his book and glass by the tune, he lifted the cell phone from the table beside his chair, pressing the 'answer call' button slowly. "Ah, mushi-mushi... I'll check that out... Really? That's amusing..." He headed upstairs and stood at the window, waiting until he saw a motorcycle pass with an RX-7 tailing it closely. "Very amusing." With a wry smile, Subaru added, "Un, I'll see to it." As he walked down the staircase, Subaru allowed himself a laugh. "This case will put everything into place..."

At the Mouri Detective Agency, Conan's second phone began to ring, a familiar tune pulling Conan from his sleep.  
_"Karasu... Naze Nakuno..."_


	2. Chapter 2: The soul a shadow

Conan was torn from his sleep by the melody of Nanatsu No Ko. Shaking his head he grabbed the phone, adjusting his voice-changer before answering the call. "Mushi-mushi," he said in Shinichi's voice. The reply came a moment later, in a voice that was obviously disguised. "Kudou Shinichi... you have been chosen to participate in my game... a deduction contest, if you will." Conan frowned; a contest? But he'd asked Megure over and over not to give his name and number out, and to hush publicity. "No, Megure-keibu did not give me your contact information. I've had it for much longer than that..."

Conan froze, and his breath hitched as he thought of the possibilities; Either it was his dad or Agasa pulling his leg, or... _I shouldn't have answered the phone as Shinichi,_ he realized, his heartbeat moving as quickly as his mind. "From the silence, I assume you've realized who I am... Good. Now, here's what I want you to do." _What have I done? All of the care I've taken not to get caught, to protect Ran and Oji-san... was all of that for nothing?!_ He swallowed, his breath coming in shallow gasps, as the voice continued. "Aside from the one brought into the game by the FBI, there are three others involved; one is your ally, one is to be your rival, and the third..." He couldn't see it, but Conan knew there was a smirk hidden in the dark silence that followed. "Well, you'll find out soon enough."

Conan shook his head, and his voice cracked as he asked, "How much do you know?" A snicker came through the receiver, and the reply followed soon after. "You are teenage detective Kudo Shinichi, seventeen when you were attacked by a man known as Gin and fed an experimental poison that failed to kill you... Right now you are hiding out with the famous 'Nemorino Kogoro' in hopes that this black syndicate won't find you and go after those you love... But don't worry, I don't plan on leaking this precious information to the likes of Gin... though Bourbon may find out soon. Now, what I need from you is for you to take the Bullet Train to Osaka. A representative will meet you there. Your mission will be to unmask the Cat among the Pigeons, or rather, the Pigeon among the Cats..."

"And if I refuse?!" Conan was quick to reply. "What will you do?" Another laugh, this one sure and open. "If you refuse to take on the challenge, the rival team will win by default, and I can't guarantee that the circumstances will allow you to concede and part with the prize..."

"What is the prize? Who are you? What is this-?" Conan was cut off as the call was ended. "So I have to participate..." He grabbed a coin purse from under the shelf by Kogoro's nightstand, shaking a small red and white pill out into his hand. "Damn, I was hoping to save this to meet Ran on her birthday..." The apotoxin antidote had been one of a pack Haibara had made over two months ago; when she'd spilled them on the floor, he'd secretly slipped one in his pocket, safe from then until now. There was no way she'd give him one for the contest... she'd tell him to call the police and not get involved, that it was dangerous, that he was a reckless moron...

"Yeah, I guess I have to..." After taking some of his clothes from when he'd been Shinichi out of the hiding place behind Kogoro's bookshelf, he allowed himself a touch of amusement at Kogoro's expense. "That old man has never found any of my hiding spots, even though he has to constantly hide his extra beer from Ran..." Shaking his head he walked to the bathroom, where he took the capsule and waited for it to take effect. A statement rang through his head as the spasms signaling the approaching transformation began. _'The third... you'll find out soon enough...'_ _What did he mean by that? Who are the three involved? What is the prize? Are Ran and Oji-san safe?!"_

Twelve minutes later, Kudo Shinichi, dressed in a collared shirt, yellow jacket, and blue jeans, left the bathroom and snuck downstairs past Ran's room, leaving the building and heading to the train station. His tracking glasses were in a jacket pocket along with both cell phones and enough cash for a round-trip train ticket and Okonomiyaki. "It's in Osaka... Is Hattori the ally?" Shinichi smiled at the thought of seeing his friend and rival in his true form, at least for a little while... _Friend and rival? Then, could he be the rival? What if this contest isn't as serious as it seems?_ His less optimistic side dragged him back to earth. _What if it's more so?_


	3. Chapter 3: Quoth the Raven

The bullet train into Osaka left the platform at 9:37 am. From within the crowd of passengers, a pair of eyes locked onto Shinichi, and a pair of lips curved into a smirk of recognition. Feeling the pricking sensation between his shoulderblades, he glanced around, but no one appeared to be looking in his direction. With a sigh of relief, the detective tugged his hood down further over his face._ It's crazy to go out in public as myself... but if the Organization already knows I'm alive, there's no way to avoid it._

He stood there amongst the other seatless riders, his thoughts occupied and his palms sweating. Shinichi gripped the cell phone that sat in his right pocket, which was set on vibrate in case the caller decided to contact him. But for some reason, he felt that he wouldn't be called until he left the train... Whoever organized this is watching. Most likely he planted one of the passengers. He studied the other Osaka-bound men and women, looking for someone who was alert, secretive, out of place... _Like myself,_ he realized. _I'm an easy target to spy on. I make it so simple to pick me out of a crowd...  
_  
With a sigh he turned his attention back to the people around him, studying everyone's movements and expressions; An old grey-haired man with glasses stood quietly reading a brochure. When he noticed Shinichi, he smiled. "Good morning, young man," he said brightly. Shinichi blinked, replying, "Ah good morning, sir." The old man held up what he had been reading; "This is a map of all the places I'm going to visit in Osaka today~" Shinichi couldn't help but smile at the chipper personality of the fit, positive elderly man. With a nod, the old man returned to his reading, and Shinichi allowed himself another careful look around. A neatly dressed businessman favoring his left foot was leaning against the wall and checking his watch impatiently. He shook his head and tapped the watch impatiently, but didn't seem to notice Shinichi.

Three teenage boys in baseball uniforms stood together, talking animatedly and high-fiving from time to time. One had buzzed black hair and glasses, and another close-cropped blonde hair and expressive brown eyes. The third, tall, dark-skinned and muscular, snickered and slapped his friend on the back. As Shinichi studied them, the blonde one turned and gave him a thumbs up. "You goin' to the game too? It's us against Osaka's minor leaguers." Shinichi paused before replying, "Yeah... A friend and I are coming to watch." As they broke eye contact, he bit his lip. A baseball stadium would be a great place to meet with his 'ally' and discuss the contest. That is, if the caller didn't bug them or send someone to trail them. He shook his head and continued searching.

A mother and son stood together, the mom trying to fix her child's messy brown hair. Neither of them even glanced his way. A girl in a collared shirt, vest, and tie stood staring out the window, a pair of headphones in her ears. Shinichi stared at her hair for a minute, which was cropped short and dyed a dark, blood red. She glanced his way, then smiled lightly, turning her attention back to the scenery and mouthing the words coming from her mp3 player. Shinichi could just make out the word, 'Nevermore...' He raised an eyebrow at the strange girl's actions, then shrugged. As he turned his head, a pair of swamp-green eyes locked on to his. "Kudou Shinichi..."

"Ah- I..." Sera grinned. "You're Ran-chan's boyfriend, Kudo-kun, right?" Shinichi froze. "Masumi Sera-san?" The shorter detective nodded. "I guess Ran-chan told you about me~" She held out a hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Kudo-kun." Shinichi took her hand and shook it. "You too, Sera-san..." He sighed... _No one's observing me. I'm too worked up._ Sera frowned and grabbed the sleeve of Shinichi's jacket, tugging him close enough that she could whisper, "The rival of the game is on this train, as is the third..."


	4. Chapter 4: Amontillado

Shinichi blinked, then whispered back, "Are you sure? Who is it?" After a second, he added, "Then you're the ally?" With a wink, Sera grinned, replying, "Yup~ And I figured the second I saw you that you were on my side... The guy who called said there were two others, a rival and a 'third.' The rival... is Bourbon." Shinichi froze. "Ah- y- you know about the Black Organization? How-?" Sera sighed, "Ya know, you're pretty dense. I'm not gonna tell you how I know who they are, but I will say that Amuro Tooru was following me on the way here. He's definitely on this train somewhere." Shinichi twitched. "And... you know that Amuro is Bourbon... is there anything you _don't_ know about the situation?" For a moment, Sera thought.

"Yeah... I'm not sure who the third person is. I have no clue whether they're an enemy or an ally... I don't even know their gender or age. All I know is that they're either in Osaka now, or on this train." The two stood together cautiously until the train halted, looking out for anyone acting suspiciously. When there was no development, and most of the other passengers had left, they stepped out onto the platform, studying the station. Sera walked straight up the stairs and headed outside with a confused Shinichi following. "Where are you going?"  
"A little while after I got on the train, I found a paper in my motorcycle helmet telling me where to go next. Sorry, I forgot to mention it..." She crossed the street the moment the 'walk' signal appeared, adding, "This baggage claim ticket was wrapped in the message, for number thirteen at Osaka's Kansai Hotel." Sera pointed up at the building before them; sure enough, the huge Kansai Hotel was there, looming over their path.

"C'mon, Kudo-kun." Shinichi nodded and followed, annoyed that he was being led around by the other detective, but relieved that he at least knew who his enemy was. "Amuro..." Sera marched up to the counter, setting her claim ticket in front of the woman at the desk. "Oh, number thirteen..." She pulled a slender envelope from a cubby behind the desk, sliding it across the table to Sera. "Here you are, sir..." Sera's shoulders dropped. "It's... ma'am..." The woman blinked. "Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am, it's just that, well... You're a bit petite, and with the short hair and the hat, I just thought..." Sera waved it off. "Don't worry about it, that happens all the time..."

She shuffled back to where Shinichi stood waiting, tearing open the envelope. After reading the instructions, she handed him a folded sheet of lined paper, said, "The hint is 'double-agent...'" and walked off. "Oi, where're you going?!" Sera shrugged. "My instructions said to give you the hint and the paper, and go investigate whatever I thought was relevant. I guess we're supposed to work separately, but toward the same end..." She waved and disappeared through the front doors of the hotel. Shinichi sighed and opened the paper he'd been given, reading it silently.

_'Kudo Shinichi, no doubt you have discovered the names of the enemy and ally by now... Your other opponent is the one who will be monitoring you for me on an initiation mission. The third is my newest acquisition: Amontillado.'_

From across the lobby, a girl with blood-red hair watched Shinichi's movements. Her smile flickered to life as from her headphones, a voice finished its recital. _"In pace requiescat."_


	5. Chapter 5: a Scrutiny Too Sustained

A girl wearing headphones and an indifferent expression slipped into the bathroom at Kansai Hotel, tugging a change of clothes from her duffel bag. She exchanged her collared shirt and tie for a tee shirt displaying a popular band and a jacket, covering her dark red hair with a black baseball cap turned around backward. A pair of contacts that changed her blue-green eyes to a warm brown were put into place, and thick-framed glasses were set at the bridge of her nose. The mp3 player from her pocket was dropped in the bag, swapped for a paperback book titled, "Best Collected Horror Stories." After depositing the duffel bag behind the baggage claim counter, she opened the book to the most worn, dog-eared page within its covers and began to read as she walked. 'The "Red Death" had long devastated the country. No pestilence had ever been so fatal, or so hideous.'

Shinichi read over the letter twice, his hands shaking. The black organization had introduced another member. Amontillado... Someone was following him around, or had planted a tracer on him. He glanced around quickly, but didn't see any familiar faces. With a relieved sigh, he headed outside, following the flow of traffic down the sidewalk and letting his mind wrap around the case. The caller who had forced him to participate in the 'deduction contest,' presumably _that person_ wanted him to find the "Pigeon Among the Cats..." He knew that _The Cat Among the Pigeons_ was an Agatha Christie Mystery, and the metaphor and hint led him to believe that he was being called upon to do someone else's recon work.

There was a mole in the Black Organization; someone aside from Akai Shuuichi and Hondou Hidemi was leaking information to the police or another enemy of the Organization... When he found out who it was, Shinichi knew they wouldn't just let them be... The person would most likely be killed, used as an example to discourage others from thinking twice about their alignment. _'I can't let that happen... but- what about the_ prize_ he was so keen to tell me existed? What is it that he holds which could compel me to throw another human being's life away?_ Shinichi was convinced that there was nothing, but a sense of dread gnawed at his resolve...

Impulsively he drew the cell phone from his pocket, dialing the number he needed with shaking fingers. His heart beat louder with each second, the ringing driving blind hope into his heart. 'Please, please pick up...' After five eternally drawn out seconds, the call connected. "Shinichi?!" He almost couldn't find the words, but he managed to whisper, "Ran? Where are you? Are you safe?" A laugh, then a heartfelt reply assured him that she was in no danger. "Shinichi, I'm fine. Dad hasn't been on a dangerous case in weeks, and you know he'd never let me get involved... is something wrong?" Shinichi sighed, then replied, "No, nothing at all... I just met the kid with glasses at the train station, and we decided to play some soccer together." That would explain his absence, and the call...

"Train station...? Are you able to come to Beika?" Shinichi let out a mirthless breath. "I don't know... I have a short break right now, but not enough to take the train to the city..." He paused, thinking of what he meant to use the emergency antidote for, and added, "But if I solve this case within twenty-four hours, I promise, I'll come see you." Ran was quiet for a moment, then she responded to the words she had hoped to hear for months, a smile countering the tears in her eyes. "Okay... I'll hold you to that, Shinichi." With a grin, Shinichi said, "I've got to get back to work now, so I can get that case finished, okay? I'll just bring Conan with me, since it's nothing dangerous." Just as he was about to hang up, Ran asked, "Will you bring Conan-kun with you when you come? I'd rather he didn't take the train back by himself."

Cornered and with no excuses, he grasped at straws, trying to come up with a lie that wouldn't hurt anything... "Ah, well... we finished soccer a little while ago. He said he was actually here to visit Hattori on a surprise visit, so he'll be coming back in a day or two..." He didn't add 'as soon as I get out of your sight and change back.' Ran seemed satisfied with the reply, though her response wasn't exactly happy. "Conan-kun's always running off without prior mention... Tell him to call me, okay?"

"Alright..." Shinichi smiled, adding, "Bye, Ran." After hanging up, he realized he was standing still in the middle of the sidewalk, and immediately began walking. At the intersection and to his right was a trolley, ferrying tourists about Osaka on a sightseeing venture. On a whim he jogged up beside it and scanned the vehicle. The old man from the train was sitting at the back, studying the brochure he still held. With a smile, Shinichi climbed the short stair to the cab. "It's nice to see you again, sir," he said. The man looked up from his booklet, then returned the smile and the greeting. "Hello. Are you enjoying the city?" With a nod, Shinichi replied, "Yeah, it's a great place-"

The trolley pulled away from the corner, turning just as a teen in a grey jacket and a baseball cap was boarding and throwing her across the laps of a couple of passengers. Shinichi was knocked over as well, and he told himself to remember that trolley floors were _really_ uncomfortable. "Oi, watch it!" the girl called, picking herself up and jamming the cap back down on her head and fixing her glasses. The driver turned his head slightly. "Sorry, I didn't see you..." With a frown, the girl picked up her book from the floor, situating herself beside Shinichi, who had managed to stand back up. "Sorry 'bout that," she sighed, dusting off her pants. "My fault I almost missed it." She held out a hand. "I'm Natake," she said. "Ah, Kudou," he replied. Then he froze. _Great, I just told my name on a crowded trolley... If somebody_ is_ watching, I'm a wide open target now..._"Kudou-kun, huh? Nice to meet you." She returned to her book without another word, and Shinichi sighed in relief at the dumb luck that for once, someone _hadn't_ recognized his name. Natake, meanwhile, smiled as she finished the story she'd been reading. _'And Darkness and Decay and the Red Death held illimitable dominion over all.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Dissemble No More

Sera walked down the sidewalk across the street from where Shinichi had boarded the trolley, her eyes fixed on the figure in front of her, who walked with a short, preoccupied stride. The detective looked around cautiously before slipping a piece of paper into the man's closed umbrella and turning to walk in the other direction. "I hope they can figure this out," she sighed, turning into an alley and disappearing through the back door of a restaurant.

After she had snuck the paper to him, the man turned left and crossed the street, headed for an apartment building. He pressed the call button carefully and glanced to either side, checking to ensure that he wasn't being followed. The man walked up the stairs and entered the room he was seeking as the door was opened. He sat at a table, joined by the person he was meeting with. "So, ya tell me Kudou's gotten involved with a pretty tough case? I guess ya guys want me ta solve it?"

Subaru tugged down the scarf that had covered half of his face, replying, "Hattori Heiji, you are known as the best teen detective in Osaka... The FBI would like you to join Kudou Shinichi on his investigation... Will you do it?" Hattori scoffed, "Of course! There's no way I'd turn down a chance ta show up a detective from Tokyo, especially Kudou~" Subaru nodded. "Good." He fished the paper from his umbrella silently, sliding it across the table to the Osakan detective. He pushed up his glasses, saying, "This message is from other detective called into the case." Hattori raised an eyebrow as he flipped the paper over. "Ah- those guys..." Subaru frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, there is," Hattori replied, "Kudou's in danger."

Shinichi sneezed, blinking. "Must be getting a cold..." The elderly man with the brochure said, "Gezundheit." Shinichi nodded. "Thank you." He smiled. "Or someone's talking about you," Natake muttered. She didn't look up from her book as Shinichi mumbled, "That's just superstition..." The old man nodded, adding, "There's power in superstition, though." Shinichi shrugged, watching the scenery pass. "I guess there's power in anything that is believed..." The trolley stopped fifteen minutes later at a large plaza, and Shinichi climbed down the stairs. The two passengers he'd been talking to did the same, joining him on the sidewalk.

"Why don't we take a walking tour together?" the man suggested. Shinichi grinned. "That sounds great!" Natake frowned and continued reading her book. The three of them walked for about ten minutes, the man sharing facts from his brochure and Shinichi adding in bits of history he'd learned from hanging out with Hattori. Then the old man, whose name was Kiichiro headed into the building they had stopped at, saying that he needed to use the restroom. The girl just stood there, reading. She looked up as Shinichi asked, "Are you going to just stand in the middle of the sidewalk?" Natake nodded. "I was planning on it... why?"

"You're in the way," Shinichi sighed, "People can't get through with you standing there..." She closed the book, taking a step to the right. "There..." Shinichi frowned, replying, "That's not what I meant..." Natake glanced at the entrance of the building as the old man emerged, mumbling something under her breath. "What?" She turned to him quickly. "Nothing..." As Kiichiro rejoined them, Natake went back to reading. 'What a weird person...'

Twenty minutes later the group stopped at a shop that served Okonomiyaki. Kiichiro ordered one with mushrooms and cheese, and Shinichi asked for one with shrimp. Natake closed her book again and set it aside. "I'll eat whatever the cook wants to make..." Shinichi shook his head. "What if he puts in something you don't like, Natake-san?" She glanced at him, replying, "It's a risk I'll take if he enjoys making it... It's something I enjoy, whether I like the ingredients or not..." She frowned, her expression blank. "Anyway, you ordered shrimp... those are worse than whatever he may put in my okonomiyaki."

"Excuse me, you two. I'm afraid I have to use the restroom again..." Kiichiro walked off, smiling, and Natake watched him. When he had disappeared from sight, she grabbed Shinichi's arm, studying his clothes and frowning. "What the heck-?" She shushed him. "I'm checking you for listening devices, you dummy..." Natake dug through his pocket, taking out his phone and coin bag and putting them back. "Um... why?" Natake looked at him blankly. "Because that old guy's Bourbon, you moron."


	7. Chapter 7: He is Fond of Enigmas

Hattori yawned as he turned a corner and turned his baseball cap. "I try an' warn Kudou that his life's in danger, an' he goes an' turns his phone off... Terrible detective work..." He took another step, pausing in mid-stride as an odd feeling struck him. _Those guys aren't_ here, _are they?_ He stopped walking and glanced around discreetly, giving a sigh of relief. No one was following. But less than thirty seconds after he'd began walking again, a transmission was sent through to the cell phone of an elderly-looking man in the restroom of an okonomiyaki shop. "Another rat... do we take care of it now, or let him be the bait?"

Shinichi face-palmed and shook his head. "Does EVERYONE know about the Black Organization now?! Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Natake shook her head and put her finger to her lips. "Look, all I'm gonna say is that Kiichiro's real name is Tooru, and he is NOT in a good mood." Shinichi took a sip of his soda as the okonomiyaki was set on the table. "How am I supposed to believe that from someone I've never met? You could just as likely be Bourbon." Natake glared at him, replying, "I have solid proof that I'm a girl, but there's no way in hell I'm showin' anyone. Besides, I found this tracer in your sleeve."

"Okay, okay, I believe you." Shinichi picked up the tracer... If that's Bourbon, his assignment must be to interfere and find out the same thing as me... So let's give him a red herring." As he stood, Shinichi paid the bill and asked the employee not to tell 'Kiichiro' where they went. Natake insisted on packing her Okonomiyaki and taking it along. "I will not waste the food this man made us, and neither will you!" And so five minutes later, Shinichi and Natake were jogging along a backroad, carry-out boxes in their arms, as Shinichi looked for a likely place to leave the tracer. "Hold this." Shinichi stumbled back as the box was shoved into his arms. Natake snatched the tracer from his pocket and ran out into the street, jerking her head in a signal to follow. In a few moments Shinichi had figured out the plan, and he smiled as he said, "Good idea... Motion and a crowd."

Natake took a deep breath before drawing her arm back and throwing the button with exact aim toward the bullet train. It stuck somewhere near the lower end of the outer doors and Natake nodded once. "Okay..." She then grabbed her box and ran off, calling, "C'mon, Kudou! We've still gotta outrun him if he's as smart as he thinks he is." Shinichi followed at a sprint, calling, "But why are you helping me? You aren't involved in this... You can go do what you were before..." Natake shrugged. "Why not? Even if you are a famous detective, you've got to have others to help you, or else you'd never make it this far. Everyone needs others..." She trailed off, watching the crowd in the street as they passed. "Even that guy." She pointed out a teen sitting alone at a cafe table, reading over a menu and glancing around surreptitiously.

"Oi, where're you-?" Natake sighed and followed Shinichi to the table as he sat down, "What's going on, Hattori? Your cap's switched..." Hattori stared at Shinichi. "Y- Yer alright... that's good... I heard about this case thing, an' it's really dangerous for you ta do this... Those guys activated a new member, Amontillado, and they sent him after you. And they know everything..." Natake cringed at Hattori's mention of 'Amontillado', then broke into the conversation. As though she didn't already know, she asked, "Who's this, Kudou-kun?" Shinichi froze, then bade her sit. "Ah, Hattori, this is Natake..."

"Just Natake..." Shinichi blinked. "Ah, okay... Natake, this is Hattori Heiji, a friend and fellow detective." Hattori nodded in greeting. "Nice to meet ya." Natake bowed, effectively hiding the beginnings of a smile. "Likewise." She then sat and remained silent while the detectives conversed. After both sides had been explained, Hattori sighed, "Kudou, ya can't take this case... _That person _is involved. This time it won't be enough that they avoid capture. They want you dead..." Shinichi shook his head. "They can't know. If they did, Ran and Oji-san wouldn't be safe." Concern darkened Hattori's expression as he asked, "Are they?" Shinichi nodded quickly. "I spoke to Ran before I left, and she's fine. Wouldn't there be a more discreet way to get rid of me if they knew that I..." he froze, glancing at Natake. "Uh, how much DO you know about this?" She shrugged, replying, "Everything I could find out from news articles on deaths and bombings in Tokyo, info dredged up from outside sources that shall remain nameless... I don't know what those guys want with you... They play the big time. Unless you're important to something bigger, I can't see them taking time to deal with you."

Shinichi's mouth twitched at 'Taking time', and he glared at Hattori, who'd been chuckling for a few moments. "I witnessed a blackmail deal a while back, and one of the guys tried to kill me." Natake raised an eyebrow suspiciously, inquiring, "How exactly did you survive an attempt on your life by those guys?" He froze at the question, and Hattori jumped in. "Ya see, he got to the hospital in time to save his life, but then he was put into a witness protection program, 'cause the guys who did it weren't caught..." Natake shrugged, replying, "You don't have to be so defensive... It's not like they're... Dammit, Kudou! Bourbon's still looking for you, you idiot! How could you sidetrack us like this?" She stood quickly and dragged Shinichi up by the arm, pulling him along as she sprinted through the pedestrians. "Feel free to come along, Bakkatori..." Heiji grumbled, "It's Hattori, Hattori..." but followed nonetheless.

Within five minutes the three out-of-breath teens had reached a back road alley that stretched for what seemed like miles, and Natake finally seemed satisfied that they'd lost Bourbon. "You can slacken the pace if you'd like, Kudou-kun." Hattori glared at her. _Oh, so ya get HIS name right?_ She turned and gave him a blank glance, turning back without a word, and he twitched a bit._ She's definitely a scary person..._ Shinichi slowed down a bit, asking, "So, _Natake-san..._ That's your surname, right?" She nodded coldly, as he added, "It sounds familiar... I just can't place it. Can you tell me your name?" She turned away sharply, staring at the wall of the alley. "You don't have to, it would just help... sorry." Natake sighed, glancing at the others, and then sped up a little, walking on ahead. "Ah, we're slowing for a bit, Natake-san..." She said nothing and headed off as neither of the others made a move to follow. "I think ya upset the kid..."  
After several minutes of awkward silence and walking, the detectives caught up with the girl, who had stopped just outside the alley and was leaning against the wall, reading. As they approached she neither looked up nor acknowledged them, but she did read a line aloud. "He is fond of enigmas, of conundrums, of hieroglyphics..." She closed the book and tucked it into her backpack, adding, "Someone I knew was like that..." Her gaze never left the ground, and she started walking again silently. After a moment she added, "Come on, Kudou, Bakkatori..."

Shinichi and Heiji followed, the latter grumbling about the butchering of his name yet again, as she led the way through crowded streets and abandoned roads to a decrepit building that looked like it had once been a storehouse. She motioned for them to follow as she entered a window unabashedly and plunked herself down beside a pallet. "Make yourselves at home. We may have to wait it out here. Third floor's got a restroom that works plumbing-wise on Tuesdays." Hattori grimaced, asking, "D'you LIVE here?" Natake's face lost all emotion, and she dead-panned, "Do I LOOK like I live here? This is just a hideout spot for when things get tight during a case..."  
"So you're a detective, too?" Natake frowned, replying, "Sort of... I guess." Hattori risked another question. "How safe is this place?"

The girl shrugged again. "If somebody wanted to get in, nothing'd stop 'em, but there's not a good chance they'd be lookin' here to find anybody." She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. "Wake me up if anything happens..." After twenty minutes trying to also get some rest Heiji sighed and turned to Shinichi. "Look, Kudou, I don't trust this place to be a good hideout for long. Bourbon's pretty good at getting information, no matter how well you hide it. He'll have people looking for ya, and odds are for her an' me too... If he gets a lead, we're as good as found, an' I'm pretty sure he's got more up his sleeve than acting like an old guy..." The boards on the door shook as a boot struck against them three times, and a voice . "I told you, this is it..."

"Dammit..." Shinichi stood, shaking Natake's shoulder. "Get up... theyr'e here..." Hattori grabbed a piece of plywood, holding it before him like a kendo blade as the girl stirred and looked around. She hopped up as the voice sounded again. "No... Amontillado ran off again as well. Odds are they're here..." Natake grabbed one of Shinichi's arms and one of Hattori's, dragging them to the stairs. "You guys go up to the fourth floor, quickly. There's a wait out under the fifth floor stairwell that leads to the East exit. Go to the police station and get help. Hurry it up..." Shinichi frowned. "Aren't you coming?" She shook her head, shoving them forward. "Just give this to someone at HQ."

She shoved a crumpled paper into Hattori's hand and turned around as the first board was pulled free. "Leave, now," she whispered, walking to the door. She put a pair of earbuds on, pressing a button on her mp3 player and picking up the fallen plywood. Shinichi looked to Hattori, who nodded, and the two raced up the stairs as silently as they could, headed up to floor four. The sound of boards breaking and a voice carried up to them as they sped up. "Don't worry, they're he-" The sound was cut off by a loud thump, followed by a softer one. "What are you doing?!" Shinichi bit his lip and ran faster, resisting the urge to race down the stairs and face Gin, who had just spoken.

_ That must have been Bourbon who ran into something, or... H_e remembered the board Natake had been holding. She might have struck him, but... There's no way she would have been left alone after that, but there hadn't been another sound after Bourbon had fallen. He could hear the next voice loud and clear over the transmitter that accompanied the note Hattori held. "Sorry, Gin-sama... I thought he was a burglar... I was listening to some Poe, so I didn't hear you announce yourselves. I'm sorry you had to take the door down... Was there something you needed?"

"An explanation as to why you ran off with the target and tried to shake Bourbon would be much appreciated," Gin replied coldly. Shinichi recoiled as Hattori grabbed his arm and pulled him to the opening in the stairwell. "I left on my own to pursue him when he ran off... Then I decided to leave it to the guy assigned this petty job and take a nap before my meeting with the boss..." As they closed the makeshift door behind them, Gin spoke three words that left him frozen. "Thank you, Amontillado..."


	8. Chapter 8: Ratiocination

Gin frowned, watching as Bourbon picked himself up and scratched the back of his neck... "You didn't have to hit me so hard, Amontillado." The girl frowned and nodded, replying, "If you were breaking in, I wouldn't want you to stand back up. You're lucky the boss hasn't given me a gun yet." Bourbon shuddered and gave a sigh. "So the kid isn't here, then?" Amontillado shook her head. " I lost track of him in a crowd, and then the case got boring, so I came here to do some reading and re-interest myself in something." Bourbon crossed his arms. "Then why are there _two_ okonomiyaki on the table?" Amontillado rolled her eyes. "Do you know what a waste it would have been to leave that detective brat's food to get thrown out? Would you like to tell me if you saved yours?" she snapped. Bourbon frowned, glancing suspiciously at the food before sighing, "Fine... Sorry Gin. Thought they were here."

Gin turned and left without another word, and Bourbon followed closely. Once out of earshot he whispered, "I know the boss' record says Amontillado's name is Dapono Agosta, but... today she went by Natake..." Gin glanced back at Bourbon. "Natake?" He spoke the name with a bitter edge, and Bourbon smirked, knowing he'd hit a nerve. "Yes... And doesn't she remind you of Kinzie?" Gin glared at nothing, spitting, "Yes. She has the same irritating love of the 'mystery' of a job... and the same taunting blue-green eyes... But Kinzie's daughter is at least twenty-five or twenty-six by now... If she's still alive. " Bourbon nodded, annoyed. "Yes, if... but Kinzie was almost as good with disguises as I am. It could be worth looking into, and then we might have our informant as well."

Gin nodded coldly, replying, "Yeah. Those FBI rats tried to pull something like with Rye... but unless they got another one in while he was active, or pulled a switch on one of our faithfuls..." He gave Bourbon a firm frown as he got into his Porsche. "Look into it. Amontillado is not to be out of your sight." His eyes fixed on the road, Gin drove North, headed to his meeting place for a rendezvous with Vodka and Vermouth. "That woman's dangerous... but I guess if she is still alive, we'll be meeting again. And you won't be able to protect them this time, Erru..."

Shinichi stopped only once he was holding the crumpled paper out to the first person he ran into at the police station. Doubled over and panting he proffered the message, and Subaru glanced at Hattori and Shinichi. He took the paper slowly, mumbling, "Not sure what this is for, but okay..." Shinichi stood and blinked. "Ah, no, that was supposed to be- for..." Okiya had already opened and read the paper, and he frowned, shaking his head. "That's... impossible."

Hattori, who had caught his breath, asked, "What is?" Subaru gave a start, then sighed, "I guess there can be no secrets this close to the end... Kudou-kun, you know who I'm associated with... Ten years ago we had a new recruit, the daughter of one of our agents, Kinzie Natake. This girl witnessed her mother's death at the hands of the Organization, and asked to be placed there to put the killers to justice... But she was killed those ten years ago... Now, this note says..."

He held it out, and Shinichi scanned it blankly. He had no clue what it meant. "tell RED that L lives..." Hattori shook his head. "I'm good at English and I don't know what that means." Subaru smiled, explaining, "Take a look at it, and pull out only what is in capitals. you have RED and L. What is 'red' in Japanese?" Shinichi smiled, replying, "Akai." Subaru nodded. "You came to the right place. It says 'tell Akai that L lives.'" Hattori blinked. "But who's 'L'?" With another slight smile Subaru replied, "Again, the Japanese." Heiji asked, "The pronunciation of the english letter L?" Okiya nodded. "Erru..." Again he nodded. "Exactly."

"But who's Erru?" Subaru chuckled at Hattori, adding, "Despite your inherent cluelessness, I assume you're a good detective... Erru Natake, the daughter of Kinzie Natake, is who the note refers to. Apparently she IS alive, which gives us a good advantage over Koibito-san."

"What advantage is that?"

"So many questions, Hattori Heiji-kun... WE have an ally that no one else knows exists."

Back at her 'hideout,' Amontillado finished her Okonomiyaki, putting Shinichi's in a paper bag which she folded and stuffed in her backpack after taking out her gps, transmitter, and tracers. "They don't need to know where I am... Besides, I'm just delivering some leftovers... and news." She walked quietly up the steps to the fourth floor, aware that Bourbon had been left outside to watch the front exits. "Too bad he doesn't know about this one~" Amontillado closed the exit behind herself and stood up, glancing around.

Sure that no one had seen her, she headed down the back alley she had come through, back toward the police station, praying she wasn't being followed by another member. After a few insecure minutes she emerged into a seething crowd and took shelter in the mass of bodies on the move. She replaced the headphones in her ears and hit 'play' on her mp3 player. "The mental features discoursed of as the analytical..."


	9. Chapter 9: The Bitter Lapse

Now sitting in the conference room of the Osaka Police Station, Shinichi and Hattori listened to Subaru as he explained the plan of action. "We should wait here for the person who gave you this..." He blinked and frowned. "Do you know who wrote this?" Shinichi nodded. "Natake did... well, apparently she's actually Amontillado, so I guess we can't trust her..." Subaru shook his head.

"If that's true, and she's going by Amontillado and Natake, there's a high chance it's her. Not many know her name and her desired Organization name, so unless a member found out and is faking it, that girl is Natake Erru... she's still alive..." He stared at the table contemplatively, not glancing up as Shinichi asked, "Then she's FBI?"

"She _was _FBI. As I said, we were under the impression that she had died ten years ago... this feels impossible. Dead agents don't just pop up from the organization and announce that they're still alive..." Hattori asked, "What about the information on those guys you've been getting?" Subaru sighed, replying, "Those messages were between Kir and Jodie. The updates after my 'death' had to be handled discreetly, so we began using a coded system." Shinichi frowned, saying quickly, "So what do you think this means, Subaru-san?"

"I don't know what to think..." There was a tap on the door, and a figure in a black hoodie and sweatpants slipped in, sitting down at the table before removing the hood and addressing Shinichi. "See, Kudou-kun, Hattori-kun? Told you I'd be fine..." Something about the greeting bothered him, but Shinichi shook his head, replying, "Yeah, Natake-san..."

Hattori broke in, "So what's all this about you being Amontillado, huh?! We trust you and you lead us to a 'safe' place that's as dangerous as it gets!" Natake sighed and responded with a frown, "You're the one who's staying in the most obvious place for them to look for you!" Subaru frowned, watching them. "Are you alright then, Amontillado?"

"Fine. I just had to-" She looked up at Subaru. "Uh, who's this, you guys?" Okiya blinked. _Of course she doesn't know me... She might not even know about my feigned death..._ "Ah, this is Sh-"

"Subaru... Subaru Okiya. I'm living in Kudou-kun's house while he's away on cases. I came for a testimony on a case I was involved in, and the three of us met up." He didn't know why he was lying, but something about the setup seemed off. Even if it _was_ Erru, ten years working for the black organization and being promoted to a named member could have changed her alignment... Natake took the ratty book from her bag and opened it, flattening the spine and covers against the desk for easier reading, ad scanned a page. "So, you two, why're you hanging out here instead of finishing the case?"

Hattori was the first to respond. "Ah, this isn't a simple open and shut murder case... If we reveal the person responsible for leaking the information, they're likely to become a threat to the Black Organization, and we risk putting them in danger." Natake shook her head. "And if you DON'T, there's no telling what the boss will pull! He hasn't even told Gin or Vodka what this 'prize' he's dangling in front of you and Masumi is, and frankly I don't want to find out! I may be technically one of them, but my spirit's allied with the police..."

"Who are you?" Natake looked up, confused by Subaru's question. "You haven't outrightly told us your name... just let us assume your identity is the one we believe... Is that because you're being careful, or because you don't know who you're supposed to be?" Natake sighed and folded her hands under her chin. "Alright, alright... It's me, Erru... I'm wearin' this disguise so they won't know my age, and I gotta be brief, since I need to head back before Amuro-san realizes I'm gone... I survived an encounter with the Black Organization ten years ago, got away from the group, and waited it out to let the FBI think I wasn't coming back. I figured that was the only way to get the Org to believe it. Then I did up this disguise, introduced myself under a fake name, and joined up... Happy now, Subaru-san?"

Subaru nodded. "Quite. So tell me again, who are you?" Natake recoiled. "What do you mean?" Hattori jumped in with a quick interjection. "You called me by my actual name..."

"And that book... Natake would never damage her book like that," Shinichi added. Subaru finished with a sigh, "She was also allergic to most makeups, and would never be able to wear a latex mask like the one you've got on. Also, she'd be only five foot two at the most, and you're easily two inches taller without high heels... so, who are you?" Natake stood. "You guys are good," she said in a voice that wasn't her own. "Luckily I know more about the little lamb than you, cool guy." Shinichi blinked as Vermouth removed her mask. "I guess you guys win this round, but you know, it might be better if you focus on the case and not that lost lamb Amontillado. The boss would appreciate not having to spill any blood just yet, especially that of an FBI lamb~"

Subaru stood and grabbed Vermouth's shoulder. "Where is she?" The woman gave a well-lipsticked smile and pressed her .357 magnum against his shirt, leaning to whisper to him in English. "That's a secret, Rye..." He released her arm in shock as she turned to go, concealing her loaded weapon and waving as though to friends. "We'll meet later, Cool Guy~"


	10. Chapter 10: The Premature Burial

Amontillado stirred, wincing at a sharp headache that left her reeling for a minute. When she could focus enough to see her surroundings, she noticed that she was in the front room of her hideout. "... what?" She bolted up and ran to the window. I left... I went to find Kudou-kun and Bakkatori... what happened...? she watched as Bourbon smiled and gave her a cocky wave from where he sat in the parking lot in front of the building. Vermouth,she thought. She used chloroform on me! That chick's NOT on my good side... She sighed and sat down, then glanced around quickly. "They took my bag, and my book... that's it..."

After taking a deep breath Amontillado grabbed the small table that furnished her room, hefting it over her shoulder. She took the nails out of the boards in the door one by one and dropped them to the ground, removing the planks and breaking off the doorknob. "Looks like I'll be finding a new place..." She stepped outside, carrying the table over her shoulder, and called to Bourbon. "Oi, Amuro-chan! I'm heading to my meeting with the boss. If you try to stop me you'll get this table shoved down your throat, so I suggest you put the pistol down and let me pass..."

Subaru and Hattori sat across from one another in the meeting room of the police station. The former was staring at the table as Hattori asked, "Are you sure it's okay to let Kudou do this on his own?" Okiya nodded. "That's the only way. If we join him we'll only put more people in danger, and working from here we can protect Mouri-san's family and the Tooyamas as well..."

"Yeah, but what about Amontillado? How do you know her?" Subaru looked at Hattori and sighed. "I'm involved in the FBI, with a concentration in the Black Organization," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Eleven years ago the daughter of one of our top agents was admitted into our program. That was Natake Erru, the daughter of Kinzie. Her father had died when she was a child, so she got along immediately with Jodie. Because she was only sixteen at the time, I left her at HQ with Sera every once in a while. They got along well, and eventually I had her babysit two to three times a week payed in cash... We couldn't allow her to do the dangerous cases, but she always wanted to. That was kind of our way of protecting her... But just after her seventeenth birthday her mother was killed in a confrontation with the Black Organization, and she decided to do something drastic. She ran off on her own and got involved in one of their cases, and we recieved notice that she'd been killed... Ten years after her funeral there was no sign of her, so this all comes as a slight shock..."

Subaru trailed off as Hattori let the story sink in, watching the younger detective work through the information. "So she's twenty-seven now?" Okiya nodded, adding, "As long as it's really her, yes." Hattori shook his head. "She didn't look anywhere near that..." Okiya shrugged. "I don't understand that part, and I won't until I see her."

"You're planning on getting involved?" Subaru looked at Hattori, his eyes cold. "That kid was my responsibility, and a friend to myself and my sister. Of course I am."

Shinichi crossed the street and ducked around a corner, watching for any movement from the car he was trying to tail down the crowded streets. Gin sat talking on his phone with someone as he drove, Vodka offering commentary from the passenger's seat, and Shinichi smiled to himself, lifting his transciever button to his mouth. "Agasa-hakase, can you do me a favor?"

Bourbon dialed the boss' number frantically, more annoyed by the sound of the keys and the melody of the song than usual. When the reciever was picked up, he said quickly, "Sir, Amontillado's heading your way... I'm almost sure she's Kinzie's daughter... the one Miyano-sama was to deal with..."

"I understand," said the voice that had summoned Shinichi into the case. "She'll make this game an easy check mate."


	11. Chapter 11: Unmask Him!

Conan smiled. Agasa had finished the update he'd requested, and brought him a change of clothes for when he'd shrunk. He regretted that he couldn't visit Ran, but given the circumstances, he knew much more was at stake. "Thanks." Agasa nodded, replying, "It's no problem, Shinichi. All I had to do was adjust them and the frequency will trace that button anywhere." The professor sighed. "I have to go back home. Ai-chan and the Detective Boys are helping me do some tinkering with old inventions, and if I leave for too long, I'm afraid my house will be gone when I return." Conan laughed. "I understand... You haven't told her where I'm going, have you?"

"Who, Ai-chan?" With a nod, Conan added, "Don't let her know. I don't want her involved, she'll do something dangerous." Agasa frowned, watching him as he exited the yellow beetle. "Be careful, Shinichi," he called. With a smile and a wave the shrunken detective turned and raced down the sidewalk, following the signal from his modified tracking glasses which led to the tracer he'd planted on Amontillado. "This is my thanks to you, Subaru-san... I won't let anything happen to her."

Ten miles away, Amontillado entered her boss' favorite 'hideout,' gripping the spare button on her jacket. She attributed it to nerves that she didn't remember having the spare before, leaving it at that. "Boss... You said this morning that you needed to see me?"

From the shadows a figure appeared, striding to a chair and sitting grandly. Tall and lean, the boss towered over her even from his seat, beckoning for her to sit. 'Of course, he's wearing his stupid mask...' Amontillado thought, rolling her eyes as she took a seat parallel to his. Every time they'd met, he was wearing his childish mask and using a voice-changer, making Amontillado believe he was afraid to have his identity known, scared that someone would find out.

"Amontillado, you've been in my employ for about three years, and now that you have your codename, are you content?"

"What?" She tried to keep her voice level and blank, hoping she wouldn't betray her confusion. The boss' ever present smile remained frozen in place on the mask that had become his face as he responded to her inquiry. "Is this what you wanted when you joined us? Are you happy with things as they are, you as a full member, everything as it is?"

How much did he know? This time, she couldn't keep her voice from cracking. "Why do you ask?" The boss shrugged, the shadows over his mask warping the plastered smile into a malicious grin. "I just thought," he began, taking something from his pocket, "That you might want to be yourself, if only for a short while, Erru." Between his thumb and forefinger he held a red and white capsule. "You..."

"Of course I know who you are. I figured it out quite some time ago, when I learned of that detective brat's condition. You were so familiar, it didn't take me long to realize that you were that brat from ten years ago, Kinzie's precious daughter... When I remembered that Sherry's mother was the one Gin asked to dispose of you that day, everything became clear. You were given the first prototype of Apotoxin 4869. That's why you appear to be the same as you were then. You spent another childhood observing us and joined when you were once again of age to infiltrate our little syndicate, Erru."

His free hand went to his chin in an attempt at appearing thoughtful. "What a scenario... I may have to use it," he mumbled with a laugh. She glanced back at the door, where Gin was now standing, blocking her way and glaring coldly in her direction. "Now, I'm going to tell you exactly the circumstances before you make your decision. I am going to kill you. There's no way around that. But here's the catch: I'll let you decide how." Erru clenched her fists at her sides, watching the unmoving, mocking grin as one undoubtedly appeared behind it.

"Option one," he began, holding up a finger, "You give in right now and take this capsule. It contains an antidote that will return you to yourself, as well as a time-released portion of potassium cyanide... You will become your true age within minutes and die soon after. Of course, we'd also have you bound, so that you couldn't try anything" At Erru's icy stare he chuckled. "You were never one for surrender... no, I don't think you'll go for that option..." She fiddled with the tassle on her jacket, working over escape plans in her mind. 'There's no way to get out now,' she thought as panic rose in her like bile from her core. 'Gin's armed, and there's no way I'd get past him and the boss without being shot or taken down... I'll have to play his game, at least until I figure out a plan.' As her heart raced, her expression retained its neutrality, and she managed to enunciate properly in her reply.

"So what's option two?" The boss' right hand disappeared into his pocket as he dropped the poison capsule back into it. "It's quite simple," he explained, "You lead that detective brat here, by any means you wish. Once we have him, you will be bound and administered a lethal injection. That is the only painless death I can offer an FBI rat like yourself, no matter how loyal you have been." Erru shook her head, snapping, "I would never bring you another victim. Kudou Shinichi is under my protection as of today." The boss laughed, "His little guardian angel... a fallen angel with no power. Fitting, Amontillado. Just like your mother. Would you like me to tell you what she told me just before I killed her, Erru? She said that she would never give up the targets we were after, because she wanted her daughter to believe in justice at all self-cost." Erru's eyes teared up, and her fists shook. "Of course, I told her that nonsense would be the end of both of you, but she didn't believe me. And what do you know? My pistol went off, right in my hands. The bullet pierced her heart, Erru. That heart that bled with pity for every poor lost soul, bleeding out because of the one she pitied most."

"Shut up!" Erru bolted up, grabbing her boss' shoulders, and glared straight through his mask. "Don't you DARE talk about my mother!" A ceaseless laugh picked up, and she released him as he shook with laughter, a hand over the false mouth that still grinned at her. "You really don't know, do you, Erru? After I left your mother, I found someone much more suitable, continuing to do my true work in secret. My wife never questions me, never wonders why I spend so long away, alone on business, because she does the same. Kinzie knew too much from the day we married, and I've regretted it every day since."

"My mother would NEVER marry someone like you!" Erru shouted, shaking her head. "She wouldn't! Besides, my dad was the only man in mom's life, and he was a star detective, not a murderous bastard who hides behind a mask!"

"Oh, can't I be both? Besides, what I really regretted was the birth of our daughter. A son to take my place, that's what I wanted from my relationship with Kinzie, but no, we had you instead... You, with your attachment to 'justice' and your useless emotions! The day you were born I refused to name you, and when you joined us I knew the name you'd choose. Poe's alcohol, and Poe's detective? Your mother brandished his works like a .357, always asking whether I'd encountered a case similar... Needless to say I'd initiated a few."

"You're not my father," Erru insisted. "My father was famous detective Natake Y-"

"Wrong... Natake was your mother's maiden name, Erru. Because of my high profile work, I asked that she not change her name. She thought I was being chivalrous..." He spat the word chivalrous as though it left a bad taste in his mouth, then grabbed Erru by the collar of her jacket, bringing his mask close to her face in a threatening gesture of control. "No more distractions, Erru... Option three," he hissed, "Is my favorite." He took a small firearm from his pocket, handling it surprisingly safely as he showed it off to her.

"If you do not bring Shinichi here, I take the pistol that ended your mother's life."

He snapped his wrist toward her.

"Press it against your fragile little heart."

Anokata tapped his index finger against the trigger guard.

"And pull the trigger."

Erru was frozen. There was no way the boss was... If he wasn't, how did he know so much? She sighed in regretful resignation, knowing there was no way out. "My mother died staring into your eyes. I think I deserve the same right... otou-san..."

The boss... her father, let go of her collar and took a step back. "So it's option three, then? How fitting... Like mother, like daughter." He clicked off the safety on his pistol, leveling the firearm at her chest.

"You're forgetting something..." Erru crossed her arms, and anokata sighed in annoyance. "Now I have to readjust my aim..." The teen detective frowned, spitting, "Take off the mask, Otou-san..." The man who called himself her father obliged, grabbing the bottom of the mask and pulling it away from his face as the door caved in.

A soccer ball rolled harmlessly to land beside Erru's feet, and she turned to see Gin lying stunned on the floor, the dented door having hit him from behind. In the doorway stood a child's silhouette, stepping forward from the shadows. "Hello again, Erru."

"Kudou-kun?!"

Dropping his mask, Anokata wrapped his arm around Erru, pressing his forearm against her throat as she struggled against him. The cold barrel of his pistol resting against her temple, he snapped, "Don't take another step, Shinichi!" The shrunken detective in the doorway stood frozen. He couldn't have moved to react if Erru wasn't Anokata's hostage.

His body shaking, he rasped, "Otou-san?"


	12. Ch 12: I Have Not Been As Others Were

Hattori jumped a little as the door to the meeting room slammed open. The figure in the doorway removed a motorcycle helmet, revealing a determined, out of breath teen. With a smile like that of a small child, she pointed at Subaru. "Shuu-nii, it's time to go! Kudou-kun's on the move!" The FBI agent smiled, his squinting eyes hidden behind the shine of his eyeglasses, and stood. Hattori watched them go, calling, "Be careful, Masumi, Okiya..."

Hattori sighed. He knew their work would be at the place Kudou was, so they'd protect him... but Kazuha... if those guys knew she was his... _anything..._ she'd be in big trouble. Frowning into the receiver, Heiji dialed Kazuha's number, his hand shaking as the call went to voicemail. "Kazuha, ahou, call me when ya get this! Ya hafta stay in yer house, an' don't do anything stupid! I'm coming over."

He was up and moving before he'd even disconnected the call."That idiot had better be safe..."

Amuro sat in the driver's seat of his car, working over the meanings of the day's events in his mind and staring at an old photograph. As the rain began to fall like tears from the heavens and darkness cast a shadow over his view, a drop landed on the picture, cutting off the two people furthest to the right. He rolled up his window and brushed off the droplet that separated a smiling Akemi and young Erru from Amuro and Shuuichi.

Until today, Amuro was the only one left standing... but now, since Erru was back, maybe there was hope that his old rival Akai hadn't been snuffed that easily. _I mean, sure, I never liked the guy, but he stole Akemi from me, and he betrayed the syndicate. The one thing I could never do... _He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Come on," he said aloud. His voice cracked in the hollow emptiness of the aftermath of a peal of thunder. "I'm not gonna suddenly become the good guy just to help out that girl... she's none of my business. I've done my job." _And nothing more..._

Even as he said it, Amuro knew the falsehood ringing in his words would be revealed to the boss eventually. No one escaped the boss once roped into the syndicate. There would be fault somewhere, and when that happened, Anokata would dispose of him, just as he had ordered Gin to when Akemi had been found out. With guilt hanging in his gut like lead he remembered that day. "I didn't do anything then, either, and then Akemi was killed... But Amontillado's just an FBI kid, one of Rye's trainees. She means nothing to me, and heaven knows the boss doesn't care..."

_But there's someone who does, _a voice in his mind replied. _Several someones, who will be heartbroken... Remember the day Akemi died, the unbearable pain. You know why you joined the syndicate, do you want to subject others to that? Is that why you became a detective? _Still shaking his head, he set down the photograph and turned his key in the ignition, turning on the windshield wipers. "This is crazy..."

"Let go of me," Erru coughed, struggling against the arm pinned against her throat. Her father, Shinichi's father, the leader of the Black Organization, just laughed. "Show your old man some more respect, Erru-chan. I've stepped on too many people to get here to give up now. Do you know what I had to do to become the new leader? First, I faked my death with a poison I had Atsushi make, thereby freeing myself of you and your mother. But what do you know, it went and took ten years away from me.

"I had to relive school, literally... And then I met Yukiko. She was so much more... understanding, than Kinzie. I was able to rise to the top of the Organization, and when I took over the role of the syndicate's boss, I gave up the life of a detective and 'settled down' as a traveler and writer. Such freedom was worth the wait, and I even had Shinichi, the son I'd wanted for over ten years..."

He glared at Conan now, his gun-hand shaking in anger. "Even you... you went and got involved in the syndicate behind my back, Shinichi... But I guess I owe you some gratitude. I never would've figured out Amontillado's little trick without your having been shrunk... Or maybe I should thank Gin, for using that faulty Apotoxin poison instead of the cyanide I ordered him to carry." Then he gave a quick nod to the space behind him, and Conan spun as an arm constricted him and lifted until he was almost face to face with the glaring, squirming Erru. Gin pressed his gun to Conan's temple as the boss said, "Thank you."

Gin smiled, whispering, "This is how it ends for the two of you." As Conan tried to struggle, he pressed his arm tighter against his neck, choking him.

With a grin and a nod, Yuusaku added, "My children..."

His expression changed to one of pain and surprise as Erru chomped down on his arm, and he recoiled slightly, giving her an opening to duck out of his grip and kick Gin where it hurts. Conan writhed out of the silver-haired member's grip just as Yuusaku recovered, grabbing Erru's shoulder. Conan set his shoes and knocked Gin's legs out from under him, then falling to the ground in a fit of coughing. Gin hit his head on the door that had struck him earlier, and was out cold before he touched the floor.

Erru hit Yuusaku in the nose with an open-palmed strike as he raised his gun arm, forcing him to back away, and reached for the hand that held the firearm. As they struggled, the pistol went off five times, twice into the ceiling, once into the floor, and two shots... Conan couldn't be sure, but through his bleary eyes it looked as though the bullets hadn't traveled clear of the two standing before him. Yuusaku fell, with Erru pinning him down, as the dented door was kicked in, and Sera burst into the room. She dropped to the floor beside Conan, pulling him into a too tight bear hug just as his breathing had become normal, and Subaru entered, stepping over the fallen Gin and kneeling beside Yuusaku.

"So, this is the face you've been hiding behind that mask? Honestly I prefer the mask, Kudou Yuusaku..." He took a pair of handcuffs from his pocket, clicking the left into place on his wrist. "You can move now, Erru. He's not going anywhere." The girl didn't respond, leaning shakily over the boss, as he reached for her shoulder. "Erru..." Anokata remained still as she fell against Subaru, who flinched at the sight of red spreading across them. "Damn..." After attaching the other cuff he turned to Conan, who'd just escaped Sera's crushing hug. "Yuusaku has a bullet wound at the right of his collarbone. I think the exit wound is at his shoulder... And Erru has one to the lower left... she may have a punctured lung, and both of them are already unresponsive..."

For a third time the door was forced open, a panting Amuro standing at the threshold, holding up his pistol and a police badge. He blinked, looked at the scene before him, and pocketed the brandished items, clearing his throat as emotion threatened to overtake him. "Let's get them to the nearest hospital in my car... I've got a police light in the glove box." Subaru stood and nodded, lifting Erru and passing her off to Bourbon, no questions asked of the man who had been his enemy. Conan followed, still suspicious of the syndicate member.

Hefting up Yuusaku, he let Sera help him carry the man out to the car. As they turned back to retrieve Gin, he appeared from the room, racing down the wooden stairs and ducking into a black porsche that had been waiting. _Vodka..._ Akai thought. With a sigh he dismissed them as currently unimportant. Conan, with worry tinged in his blue eyes, took the cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number quickly, running off in the direction they'd gone. Bourbon called from the driver's seat, "Come on! We have to go!"

Subaru nodded and sat in the passenger's seat, glancing back at Sera, who was situated between the wounded lying in the collapsed seats. She was studying the face of her former babysitter and smiling. "This is Erru, isn't it, Shuu-nii?" He nodded as Amuro's gaze snapped in his direction at mention of his name. But he returned his attention to the road, muttering, "That's not important," as he turned onto the highway, starting up the siren.


	13. Chapter 13: Nevermore

(2 Weeks Later)

Hattori Heiji sat down, closing his cell phone. It had been two weeks since the showdown with the Black Organization, and he was glad to know that so far there had been no retaliation by the remaining members. With a sigh he turned to Kazuha, who demanded to know "What Kudo said," and replied, "His dad goes on trial next month. Kisaki Eri refused to be his attorney... Other than Korn and Chianti, none of the other members were caught...Kir is back with the CIA, Gin and Vodka could be anywhere, Vermouth, anyone... and as for Bourbon..."

Amuro Tooru untied his apron, setting it on the counter of the kitchen at Cafe Poirot. "My shift's up. Have a nice night." He left without another word, maneuvering his car in a practiced manner to Beika Central Hospital, ignoring the traffic and sounds of the street as he thought over the past month. "I'm definitely shunned from the Org, after taking the boss in..." He shook his head as he pulled in to the parking complex, mumbling to himself while he locked the car. "Why did that jerk Rye not turn me in? Is it because I haven't killed? Or does he have some kind of plan for me?"

"Both, in a way." Amuro turned to see Subaru Okiya leaning against a yellow volkswagen beetle two parking spaces away from where he'd stopped. Subaru spoke, now in his true voice as Shuuichi. "I want you to join a... task force, shall we say, to incarcerate the remaining members of the syndicate. I know you loved Akemi as well, and you've hated me for letting her die, but as a witness to the Organization's actions in my absence, you're invaluable to the FBI. Comrades, once again?" Amuro walked past him slowly, turning his head when he was a few feet away. "Comrades," he answered.

Conan watched Amuro go from the passenger's seat of the Beetle, turning to Haibara, who was sitting in the back and ignoring him. "I still don't trust him," he muttered, his expression unsure. Haibara added, "I think he knows who you are, Kudou-kun... And since Ran obviously still has no clue, I think we can give him a little leeway... For now." She gave Conan a tired look, adding, "Of course after what's happened there is still no antidote... You have to tell Ran sooner or later..." Conan shook his head. "Not yet... Those guys're still out there. Until it's safe for me to be near her again, I can't risk it." He blinked at the laugh that followed his words, watching Haibara as she chuckled, "You're full of surprises, aren't you, Kudo-kun. All this time tearing yourself apart to protect her, and you're going to prolong that? Do detectives live by a code of honor now, or is it just how much you care about her?" Conan's face turned pink as he turned away and coughed, "Uh, honor..."

Ran and Sonoko passed the window of a cafe and stopped, turning back at the sight of a poster announcing a sale on baked goods. "Conan-kun's been wanting curry buns recently... let's go in," Ran proposed, smiling. Sonoko nodded, replying, "Anything to talk to that cute cashier who looks like Shinichi." She elbowed Ran, adding, "Hm?" Shaking her head, Ran protested, "No! That has nothing to do with this!"

"So you DO admit you think he's cute!" Ran's face flushed. "That's not what I meant! Please tell me you aren't planning on acting like this around Erru-chan..."

"Who?"

"The new girl who's joining our class, Natake Erru. The FBI Agent who was hospitalized after capturing the leader of a Crime Syndicate... Shinichi's sister, who arrested Shinichi's dad..." Sonoko blinked, standing frozen. "Huh?" Ran stared at the ground, losing her smile.

"After all that's happened with these never ending cases, Shinichi wasn't even here to find out about what happened. I called him the minute I found out. Conan and I were watching the news. Of course I made him go to bed... A child his age shouldn't watch those stories... But I called Shinichi, and he sounded pretty upset. There was no way to be there for him over the phone, and I know he's suffering, but... I can't do anything to help him through this. He's always been close to his father, and..." She sniffed and bit her lip as Sonoko sighed. "Alright, let's go! We're gonna get the biggest cake they've got and invite everyone to come have some. You aren't gonna get away with being all mopey and alone while your dad's out drinking tonight. We'll send an invite to Shinichi-kun too!"

When Amuro reached the room he was looking for, he found himself hesitating. There were voices on the other side of the door. Not wanting to interrupt a conversation, he stood there and listened.

"You're such a tomboy!"

"Yeah, this coming from you, miss, 'oh yeah,by the way, i'm female, 'sup'."

"Why won't you just try the skirt on?!"

"Why? I know I hate it. I hate all skirts... And wearing one to school!? Not a chance."

"But it's the uniform!"

"No..."

Amuro sighed and opened the door, hoping he wouldn't enter into the middle of an argument... "Ah, I'm back." He smiled and held up the tray of sandwiches he'd brought, adding, "And I made some dinner. Mouri-sensei said his daughter would be by as well, since she's one of the three to be teaching you your way around." Erru glanced at him from where she sat half covered on the neat bed, pointing at Sera. "She said... they're gonna make me wear a skirt," she accused.

Amuro raised his hands defensively, stepping lightly around a stack of mystery books after setting the tray of sandwiches on the bedside table. "Look on the bright side. Transferring here lets you be a sister figure to Masumi-san again. And you have your job back in Rye's group. But since there's no way to bring you up to the age you should be, you have to attend school." Erru sighed, throwing the blanket over her head. "I don't want to go... I haven't been in a high school for ten years..."

"I'll convince the headmaster to let you wear pants," Sera chimed in. "Fine... And, Kudo-nii... He's not, uh... gonna be there, is he?" Sera laughed. "No, not for a while, yet."

Conan sneezed, frowning. "Must be getting a cold..." He closed the journal he'd finished writing in just moments before, in which he'd been detailing everything that had happened since the day at Tropical Land when he'd been shrunk to the days following the unmasking of his father as Anokata. On the front he'd scrawled "Meitantei Conan," in marker. He was planning on giving it to Ran for her 18th birthday if he was still unable to return to his normal body. His phone -Shinichi's phone- vibrated in his pocket, and he withdrew it with a small smile. It was a text from Ran, inviting him to come have some cake with them if he was still within traveling distance. _I want to... I want to see you so badly, as myself, but... _Haibara tapped his shoulder, and he turned as his thoughts were interrupted. "You look so pitiful, I think you deserve this... Just this once." She held out a temporary antidote capsule, smiling.

"I'll tell her Conan is spending some time with myself and Agasa Hakase. He doesn't need the cake anyway..." Conan stared dumbfounded at Haibara for a moment before taking the pill from her and replying to the text. "I have a long case, but I am on leave for now. I can be at your father's detective agency in a couple of hours. Don't cry. I will deal with the situation with my father. I am hoping that I will soon resolve the long mystery that I have been investigating since the trip to Tropical Land after you won the Karate Championship." He sighed, finishing the message as he swallowed the Apotoxin antidote."Until then, Ran... The case continues."


End file.
